all valuable things in life are free
by dazzling stars in heaven
Summary: Its about a watch s life and nothing very entertaining book Hope u like it


Most valuable things are free

I don't know how to begin with . My life . Its mysterious ….i don't know from where when and what to begin with … my life begins in a small house which people over there call it industry …. It seems that I was a good branded watch because I was like sold to a very popular shopping mall …. It was something like duba….. I don't remember ….. ok so my life in that mall was for 4years well those years were the best moments in my life . I had many friends …. We gossiped about the regular customers of the mall , we did a lot of funny things as well … in those best moments I never realized how time passed within four years … when I was 4 years that is after 4 years … on June 9 .. I still remember that missing day …. We All were playing some random game when handsome wealthy man entered the shop .. our shop owner welcomed him with great respect …. I asked my friend who was that man and and my friend that he was one of the richest business men across US … he entered the watch section . That rich guy whispered to salesman something and that sales man pointed towards ME . I was quite scared when he approached towards me …. He smiled and he told to the salesman " pls , pack this watch !" I skipped a beat ! My friends were really sad …. Since I was quite young and didn't understand what was going on I asked my friends " why are you all so sad ? What is the big deal ?! My friend explained " you … you … are leaving us " ….. it took a few minutes for my friend to explain that the rich guy was gonna buy me and I'm gonna leave all of my friends ….. I was filled with tears … I promised my friends that I will meet them one day ….. just then the sales man

picked me …. I screamed ….. I think that man Is dumb or something because he didn't leave me …. That was the end of my life in the shop …

I was traveling in a car ….. I was seeing a car for the first time …. It wasn't bad….. but since I was not In a mood to enjoy the car ….. u know why ….i reach a mansion kind of place …. I was quite amazed … I forgot all my sadness when I saw this little girl running toward the car …. I was terrified thinking that the girl would dash that car …. Fortunately they put the sudden break … the rich guy literally almost threw me there and went to that girl….. he hugged her … "your ok right my dear " ….. " yes daddy " that little girl chuckled … ok now I get it ….. she was that rich guy's daughter … then that guy picked me up … I was like … oh god ! Now what ? He placed me on a small table … and hugged the little girl again … " U know what daddy brought for you ?" I was like …. No your not going to give me to that little girl …. She will break me into bits and pieces in no time ! He approached me ….god god god .. no this is not happening …. He's not giving me to that little kid … no ..!

The man grabbed a packet near me ….. WHEW ! then he opened this really little packet as I told before ….. he pulled out a pretty doll out … " here you go my little princess ' …. Daddy ! The doll is so pretty ….. " just like you dear ' the girl giggled …. I felt so emotional ….. if I had parents like her … then I should be living like her ….. rich and enjoyable life ….. just like the little girl … ' lila ! Lila ! Where are you! Lil... oh Richard! Where were you this long ?! I was so tensed ! ' a pretty lady with blond hair spoke up …. Btw I forgot to tell you ! U know what … even the rich guy had blond hair ….. ok so speaking of the lady ….. yea so…. This lady asked and she was a bit mad too …..he went to her and softened her …. He hugged her and walking he told ' I'm sorry dear …. Heather I was busy …. I have a gift for you ' he opened a packet again but a bigger one ….. okay now I get It ! It was Richard's ( rich guy ) ' wife ! He opened a packet and it was a real pretty frock . It must have costs million dollars …. Because .. its kind of long frock with diamonds , rubies , pearls and here and there bits of gold !

The frock was so pretty and addition to all these stuff ….. its material was pure rich silk ! I was quite amazed …. Heather did you like it ? Asked Richard … ' um yea …. Its nice ….. I should wear this for my sisters wedding …. ' ' indeed ! ' Richard excitedly screamed …. ' you brought me a expensive dress , Lila a pretty doll … didn't you buy anything for yourself ? '

Yea I did buy something for my self ….. ok now it was my turn to be introduced ….. he approached to me ….. I was like omg omg no not me leave me alone omg omg omg ….. NO ! But it was too late ….. he picked me and showed it to his wife … this is my… 'WOW! 's this is so pretty … heather took me up and Was like admiring me ….. Richard took it and told , 'this is for $5 00 thousand ….. ' heather screamed ' so expensive ?! Richard your being too lavish in buying things . Like this watch should be only max.5,000$ this something like lakhs .. what is so special in this watch Richard ?! ' her anger spread throughout the air …. She held her over her shoulder and murmured ' my queen why are you getting so angry you know ur cost of dress its double of my watch dear …. Its more than 3 crore … u know that ?' ' WHA…. 3…' Richard jumped ' wait wait listen heather … u know why … it had costly rubies , emeralds, diamonds plus gold lathering …..the dress is made up of pure silk ….. costly pure white silk which alone costs more than a million for 1 meter ! I brought almost your size so u can guess something like 20 meters I bought ….. plus the stones so that's something to guess … then my watch … its ONLY 5,00 thousand because of its quality … simple… that's it …. Btw u don't worry about me spending money because I'm making money so chill….. ok darling ?

She was blind strucken … what ! Million dollars spent !

For a small frock and a watch …. She slowly asked with shock ' for Lila doll … how many million ?' Richard spoke with pride ' its for ONLY 40,000 dollars …. ' heather walked slowly back to her room … 'Heather heather ? Sigh tell something !'

Ok now its my turn …. Lemme conclude

I'm with Richard

He has a daughter named Lila ㈋1

He has a wife ㈋5㈋2 Her name is heather

Now he's a very rich business as heard from my friends

And he's very lavish

As hear from the conversation between Richard and heather ….. she is a miser woman ….. she doesn't like spending money thought she's very rich ….. Lila … only thing I know I she's small …..

Richard took me to a quiet room ….. OMG it his bedroom. ….. wow nice but I was quite which was quite strange….. since I was tired I got down to sleep

This was where my real life began with mysteries fun and curiosity … in this mansion …..

HEY I GOT A NEW FRIEND !

The new day began … my new life … the birds woke me up gosh I slept all the way from afternoon 3:00 to 5:00 in morning ….㈷5㈷5㈷5 no one got up….. actually I didn't sleep for long

I felt a bit mature in this mansion … actually when I was thinking of how much I slept… I was reminded of an incident which made me laugh

Let me tell it to u ,

When I was in the mall back when I was a kiddo ( still I'm one ) we kept our shopclosed for 3 days … u know why … ok see … hahaha .. yea our boss slept continuous 3 day ….. from night 9:00 pm to Wednesday 5:00 pm ….. omg … so silly right ?

Those days …. Were so good me … tom .. Lisa … so many 10 of us made jokes and laughed u know ?

Sigh now I came to new lonely life …. My full life in here seeing fights between Richard and heather nd see our little Lila playing …. This is the same reason why I felt matured ….. no more playing laughing gossiping …. Nothing … nothing… nothing ….

I burst out crying ….. that's all I can do…. Immediately I heard a whisper ….. ' who r u ' I looked back … a pretty watch besides me …. ' hello r u new here or did you get lost … . ' I replied ' I am new here yesterday that idiot Richard bought me here …. I left all my friends ( sniff) .. ok leave it .. who r u ' … ' ill tell you no hurry ur Richard new watch …. How u know his name … like u mean the rich man ….. wow I have got diamonds on ur body …. Cool ur of good company I guess ….. ' WAIT ! tell me who r u ? I asked …. I don't allow strange ppl. To judge me ! ' my name is ronnie … ppl call me as such … I'm Lila watch …. Now '

I couldn't believe this ….. I … I .. just gotcha new friend ! I mean I never knew they were watches here ! I was a bit …. Emotional ….

I don't know what struck me because I felt him as my own old friend! Ok yea I agree that was weird … I think he felt the same … I hugged him and I was like ' oh Tommy ! How long ... I swear I missed you so badly … I mean I miss rina , you , Johnny everyone so badly .. now I'm so glad that you came back … oh how will I even express this .. '

Ronnie stood confused .. ' erm I don't get you … the thing is that I'm Ronnie and Tommy …. Um dude re you okay or ….. ' I must say that he was absolutely confused …. I replied chuckling …. Outside but on reality I … I …. Felt like crying .. ' oh Ronnie … oops .. hehe I'm okay … I thought something and um ….. leave it …. Nice to (sniff) um meet you …..

Ronnie chuckled ' not a problem …. Introduce your self … u didn't so … '

I was like ' oh yea in… in.. introducing my self I'm called softie …. Which later became sofie (I'm not a girl get it ? ) yea ( sniff … cough … sniff )

He saw my reactions and asked me ' sofie I do understand u were mistaken last time….. yet I feel ur disturbed … feeling sad …and …

I didn't let him end him finish

' Ronnie then will yo do whatever I tell … Ronnie pls can u do it ? Pls ? ' he was like …. Yea if its something that I can…..

' then hear …. Paz let me out of here … to my family to my cousins…. To my sisters ….to my friends …. To my grandparents …. To my parents ….. to my owner .. can u …. Can you return my happiness ….. can u … can u ? I'm sure they all are waiting for me … u know what I promised them that ill come back for sure … very soon ….. pls Ronnie this one help is more than enough for me … more than enough to claim that your my friend … can u do it ? Can u ? Can u ? '

Ronnie started laughing ' hehe nice joke eh ? '

I told .. Ronnie , I don't think its so funny … u know …

I'M DEAD SERIOUS ! take me to my family , my friends and to my ….. ' 'enough !' I get it he scream then he told …..

' you know what you told ? Something that I can never ever do that ….. can you believe if I tell you one thing ? I have tried this … continuous 9 years … u know that … and you think I can do something that I'm failing to do for 9 years …. I hardly met you …. What …. What's wrong with you Sofia ? pls just don't ask that this is my humble request ….

Ur telling this … ur in fact so lucky …. U got to live with your friends family everyone for at least one in your life time ! See me , I didn't get to see anyon like you did and ….

I didn't let him finish though ,

' yea yea Ronnie go on with your long boring theory …. I don't want to hear your lame story …. I don't care if you're an orphan or your not one ….. just answer my question THAT'S IT can you fulfill my wish or not ? U lamo ?'

I know that was rude but ….. still I got so emotional as I said before …

Ronnie was about to tell something but .. eh I'll not give it a chance …

' I know that your long tongue will tell that ….. I know ur just jealous I don't wanna talk with u ?! Just get lost u useless watch ?!

Ronnie was like . " dude pls I'm was just tellin that …'

Sure enough I didn't let him to finish

" just get lost before I kill u '

Ronnie was like ' dude … '

I ' I just said go! Is that your dumb as u look ?can u hear to just chuck off here! '

Ronnie just went like that

I swear that a was very rude that I should be behaving to a friend.

Then I just said there so sad annoyed mad emotional it made my mind very weak ( I mean mentally not physically u know sick ) I sat there crying crying crying and crying and slept and lemme say I had a nice dream but that just made me cry more and more ( trust me even in sleeping tears were flowing , god knows how ) ok c what I saw was that there was this friend her name was Rina and Tommy ….. there are like sisters and brothers to me though not really my quality … ( just like human calls u know like a caste or something ? ) there were made of mere plastic and costs only like ten bucks where I casted like a million bucks ( I'm not sure ) that wasn't easy to meet couze of the quality difference ok ? So there was this another friend of mine he always made us together like made us locate together … I really don't know how … so these ppl were in my dreams tellin that they had some problem and they will die within week because their battery were goin down and they will die any moment and they told they want to med me and spent a day with me and die with great satisfaction that they lived their life and they can die happily they were begging me to meet them they LL die in any moment …. If they die without meeting me then ….. then … then (sniff) their soul LL will never rest in peace … and then it was weird …. They acted like they were gonna die …. And …. And …. And ….

I just woke up .

Another nightmare

It was 12:30AM so its morning

So this is true

Ok ok dude wait I know ur confused

If we dream anything during morning even if its twelve ..'' like u dream and wake up in morning … it is confirmed that dream is true  
Dude get this … this is only for watches lucky humans … I know my life's changing

Now I have to :

Save my loving friends by recharging batteries

I should meet them

I should find Ronnie he can only take me there

Then everything should be DREAD QUICK …. THEY R DIEING IN THERE ….

C This is a golden opportunity to live there….. again … oh god '….. HEATHER ! Heather! Richard screamed ….. ' where the heck is Lila watch …. '

" honey … just sleep now ….. we LL look tomorrow for it ….. no deal sleep darling '

Richard goofed like an idiot and slept

I was like ….. ok ok I have no much now I have to find ron…. Wait ! Richard just said that Lila watc… OMG Lila watch means Ronnie ….. he is missing …. Omg now ð will I go ? I can't walk that fast … Ronnie could carry me …. Right time she got to ….

R u thinking what I'm thinking … ah yea ur right … I was Selfish I actually didn't care about missing case ….. hmmm That time …

But get this ….. TIME IS GOING ….. ! My Ina and Tommy …. My brother and sister … oh god I gotta save them ! But Ronnie … shes … ok ok don't panic I get it ! He s missing ! Omg on another hand my golden opportunity to escape … omg omg omg I m getting nuts now … ' hey hi softie are u now angry …. ' Omg …. Ronnie … I went and hugged her . Ok ok him … I spared my 18 min tellin the dream thin and my whole story … and dragged him …..He w's carrying and trust me we reach there by 15 min. ! Then we rushed inside we were searching like almost every where ….. no screaming wailing

I Saw them … I was filled with happiness ….but I saw close … wait no this is not happening .. this will never happen .. no … no… no ….

NO !

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

( that's me screaming )

My bro and sis left me ! They just went away

But I was so overwhelmed I could not scream …. I couldn't cry ….. I was speechless …

My mom and dad ….. they played that role in my life …. If they go ….. ( I can't speak , cry wail do nothing ) Ronnie stood there and consoled ' softie chill …. Its not the end of the world... one day they have to die right ? Sofie listen to me ….

Obviously …..

" can u hell shut up !? R u born to lecture out my life… you can't understand how I feels if ur friends and family leaves u and bids goodbye without telling just like that …. Hey u don't value …. U don't how important family …. That's why yo….

This time she beat me in over talking

" enough ! I can't hear more …. Just shut up … I patiently waited … for so long …. U were like as if I don't know Simply anything …. And get this …. I value family much much much more than you ….. I'm not a lecturer …. I neither want to …. I wan to make u understand just understand ! NOT LECTURE ….. U UNDERSTAND THE VALUE OF A FAMILY WHEN U DON'T HAVE IT …. NOT WHEN U HAVE IT ….. GET IT U RUDE FELLOW ?! Is ur name softie or rudie .? I'm much more experienced on these stuff!"

She was very angry ..

I was stunned

My tears were perfectly still

I sputtered ' did u just t…..te…..tell u don't have a f…..f…..f….fam…family ? '

She weeped ….. no …. No dude its she not he ….. so it meant I was screaming to a innocent orphaned girl watch ….

I went to her and apologized her

Now since its she and a male I can't cry in front of her … obviously .

I asked her tell her history …. She smiled and said ' I shall tell my history later … ' I yelled ' but y ? ' she replied ' I'm quite tired so I'm not in a mood to tell ' and she dozed off…. I too slept … and now I was crying as slow as I could ….. I had a real good cry for 5 hours but crying quietly was not that easy meh ?

SECOND DAY FOR RONNIE

I opened my eyes ….. the sun almost made my eyes blind …. When I looked around I was shocked to what I saw…. I saw Tommy and Ronnie questioning Ronnie like hell and she was weeping and telling ' I don't know anything and pls don't question me like this … have pity on me I'm girl … do u want to humiliate. Girl like this … ?'

No I'm not surprised because Ronnie is getting humiliated …. I'm surprised to see my sis and bro a…. Alive ! I could not bear my happiness …. I git escaped from all troubles I'm back to my life

Now I went there normally walking slowly … romnie saw me and yelled ….. ' softie my rescuer ( weird eh ?)! ' and ran to me with full strength like heroine running to a hero …. That cinema style ….. I felt like a bafoon when she ran to me and hugged me get this : its SHE

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
